ultimate_random_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Recommendations
Right down below which character you want to be added to the roster from 0.8.2. FNAF 1 * Endo-01 * Classic Golden Freddy * The Fan FNaF 2 * Shadow Freddy * Shadow Bonnie * Endo-02 * Paper Pals * Crying Child * Purple Guy * Dream Chica * Dream Bonnie * Cakebear * Minigame Withered Freddy FNAF 3 * Phone Dude * Toy Box * Glitch Bonnie * Purple Freddy * Phantom Golden Freddy * Stage 01 Fredbear * Stage 01 Spring Bonnie * Freddy Stand * Bonnie Stand * Foxy Lamp * Air Adventure BB FNaF 4 * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Chica * Plushtrap * Nightmare Mangle * Nightmarionne * Jack-O-Bonnie * Jack-O-Chica * Fredbear Plush * The Box * Robot Toy * Bug Toy * Phone Toy Sister Location * Ballora * Bidybab * Minireena * Electrobab * Bonnet * Lolbit * Yenndo * HandUnit * Magician Toy * Little Joe * Prototype Funtime Foxy * Prototype Funtime Freddy * Vlad * Clara * Minigame Baby * Scooper * Mr. Sun Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator * Rockstar Freddy * Rockstar Bonnie * Rockstar Chica * Rockstar Foxy * Happy Frog * Mr. Hippo * Nedd Bear * Pigpatch * Orville Elephant * El Chip * Music Man * Funtime Chica * Security Puppet * Candy Cadet * Helpy * Trash and the Gang * Lemonade Clown & Fruit Punch Clown * Pizza Freddy * Egg Baby * Grey Freddy * Cassette Man * Gumball Swivelhands * Riding Rockets * Duck Pond * Neon Jukebox * Pickles * Prize King * No One is Here Sign * Mr. Hugs * Pan Stan Ultimate Custom Night * Fredbear * Old Man Consequences * Dee Dee * Phone Guy * XOR * Trophies Other * Springbonnie * "Fixed" Ennard * Prime Freddy * Prime Bonnie * Prime Chica * Prime Foxy * Prime Golden Freddy * Showtime Baby * Showtime Freddy * ScrapBonnie Fan-Made | Fun * Fun Bonnie * Fun Chica * Fun Golden Freddy * Fun Toy Freddy * Fun Toy Bonnie * Fun Toy Chica * Fun Toy Foxy * Fun Mangle * Fun Withered Freddy * Fun Withered Bonnie * Fun Withered Chica * Fun Withered Foxy * Fun Shadow Bonnie * Fun Shadow Freddy * Fun Springtrap * Fun Baby * Fun Funtime Freddy * Fun Funtime Foxy * Fun Ballora * Fun Ennard * Fun Molten Freddy * Fun Elizabeth * Fun Afton * Fun Lefty * Fun Marionette * Fun Balloon Boy * Fun JJ * Fun Nightmare Freddy * Fun Nightmare Bonnie * Fun Nightmare Chica * Fun Nightmare Foxy * Fun Nightmare Fredbear * Fun Nightmare * Fun Plushtrap * Fun Phantom Freddy * Fun Phantom Chica * Fun Phantom Foxy * Fun Glitchtrap * Fun Dreadbear * Fun Rockstar Freddy * Fun Rockstar Bonnie * Fun Rockstar Chica * Fun Rockstar Foxy * Fun Funtime Chica * Fun Happy Frog * Fun Mr. Hippo Help Wanted *Glitchtrap *Plushbaby *Hard Mode Freddy *Hard Mode Bonnie *Hard Mode Chica *Hard Mode Foxy *Dreadbear *Grim Foxy *HW Phantom Freddy *HW Phantom Foxy *Shadow Mangle *Teaser Freddy *Amalgamation *Scrap Plushbaby *Captain Foxy *Reluctant Follower *Unused Withered Foxy *Tape Girl *VR Freddy *VR Bonnie *VR Chica *VR Foxy *Plushkins FNAF Books * Twisted Freddy * Twisted Bonnie * Twisted Chica * Twisted Foxy * Twisted Wolf * Logbook Chica * Dark Freddy * Mangle * Theodore * Stanley * Ella * Fetch * Math Man * Into the Pit Spring Bonnie * Henry's Suicide Bot * TFC Baby * Techtrap FNAF World * Virtua-Freddy * Bubba * Tangle * Redbear * White Rabbit * Porkpatch * Browboy * Adventure Endo-01 * Endoplush * Jangle * Mechrab * Chop 'N Roll * Boxbyte * Crabapple * Prototype * Dogfight * Quarry * Mendo * Animdude * Chica's Magic Rainbow * Auto Chipper * Gold Endo * Bouncepot * Chipper's Revenge * Space Freddy * Scott's Head * Subtunnel Freddies * Desk Man * Hangle * Dead Ballboy FNAF World Halloween Edition * Big Jack * Xangle * Halloween Edition Security * Quad Endo * Half-Bake * Cheesehead * Anchovy * Madjack * Mini-P * Mudpie Scottgames * Coffee * Mr. Chipper * Animdude (There's No Pause Button!) * Sit N' Survive Kid * Doofas * Flan * Forever Quester * Ragequit * Kitty in the Crowd * Souldozer * Dragon The Desolate Hope * Mirad * Alphus * Amos * Bio-Beta * Malenz * Boxcar * Dummy's Revenge Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * Tyke * Strange Traveler * Lumber Bot 1.0 * Lumber Bot 2.0 * Lumber Bot 3.0 * Lumber Bot 4.0 * Lumber Bot 5.0 Fangames Five Nights at Candy's * Candy * Cindy * Chester * The Penguin * Old Candy * Blank * RAT * Vinnie * CAT * Lollipop * Origami Cat * Withered Candy * Withered Cindy * Withered Chester * Withered Penguin * Withered Blank * Monster Rat * Monster Cat * Monster Vinnie * Shadow Rat * Shadow Candy Popgoes * Popgoes * Blake * Sara * Saffron * Stone * Simon * Black Rabbit * Strings * Gem Stone * Grave Stone * Epitome Popgoes * Epitome Blake * Epitome Sara * Epitome Saffron * Epitome Stone * Heartless Popgoes * Heartless Blake * Heartless Sara * Heartless Saffron * Heartless Stone * Lux Popgoes * Lux Blake * Lux Sara * Lux Saffron * Lux Stone * Whiterabbit * Manora * Aborted Manora * Deadline * Cody * Owen * Lillie * Cyanide Those Nights at Rachel's * Rachel * Doug * Pete * Bane * Ray * The Thing The Return to Freddy's * Lockjaw * Tortured Lockjaw * The Beast * Vigo * Kitty Fazcat * Sugar * Buster * Golden Lockjaw * Tortured Kitty Fazcat * Tortured Sugar * Tortured Freddy * Tortured Buster * Tortured Bonnie * Tortured Foxy * Tortured Chica * Torture Device * Sally * Koly * BFPuppet * Fairytale Ty * Gron * Shadow Lockjaw Baby's Nightmare Circus * Nightmare Baby * Nightmare Ballora * Nightmare Funtime Freddy * Nightmare Funtime Foxy * Nightmare Ennard * Babygeist * Bidy * Nightmare Bidybabs * Nightmareena * Nightmare Bon-Bon * Nightmare Bonnet * What is That? The Joy of Creation * Ignited Freddy * Ignited Bonnie * Ignited Chica * Ignited Foxy * Ignited Golden Freddy * Creation * Endo Angel * Endo Blue * Endo Mouth * Endo Red Jolly * Jolly * George * Tweetie * Maxie * Antonette * Classic Jolly * Classic George * Withered Jolly * Withered George * Withered Tweetie * Withered Maxie * Metal Freddy * Metal Bonnie * Metal Chica * Metal Foxy * Rusty Freddy * Rusty Bonnie * Rusty Chica * Rusty Foxy * Glitched Classic Jolly * Shadow Tweetie * Shadow Maxie One Night at Flumpty's * Flumpty Bumpty * Birthday Boy Blam * Grunkfuss * The Beaver * Golden Flumpty * Redman * Eyesaur Five Nights with 39 * 39 Dormitabis * Havoc Freddy * Havoc Chica * Havoc Foxy * Havoc Puppet * Golden Call * AMIREAL * B.O.A. * Soulcage * Molten Evil * Garvey * Havoc Balloon Boy * Dawnbreaker Dayshift at Freddy's * Old Sport * Dave * Breadbear * Farfour * The Real Fredbear * Godred * Doggo * Blackjack * Steven * Old Bear Consequences * Matt * Cool Cat * Jimbo Merchandise Blacklight-Based * Blacklight Freddy * Blacklight Bonnie * Blacklight Chica * Blacklight Foxy * Blacklight Golden Freddy * Blacklight Springtrap * Blacklight Balloon Boy * Blacklight Marionette * Blacklight Rockstar Freddy Funko POP!s * Freddy POP! * Bonnie POP! * Chica POP! * Foxy POP! * Springtrap POP! * Nightmare Freddy POP! Articulated Figures * Freddy Figure * Bonnie Figure * Chica Figure * Foxy Figure * Golden Freddy Figure * Springtrap Figure Other * Dark Springtrap * Flocked Freddy * Flocked Springtrap * Flocked Toy Foxy * Freddy Endoskeleton Freddy in Space 2 * Franken-Foxy * LOLZHAX * Sockpuppet * F.O.X. Tank * Giant Terminator Chica * Chicanator * Fully-Loaded Rabbit * Already-Ate Chica * Rocket Fox * Totem Panic * Easter Bonnie Untitled Upcoming FNAF Game * Glamrock Freddy * Glamrock Bonnie * Glamrock Chica * Glamrock Foxy Other Franchises Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning * Baldi * Principal of the Thing * It's a Bully * Playtime * Arts and Crafters * Gotta Sweep * 1st Prize * Cloudy Copter * Chalkles * Filename2 * Colored Baldies * TestDithered * Joe Cuphead * Cuphead * Mugman * Elder Kettle * Legendary Chalice * The Root Pack * Cagney Carnation * Ribby and Croaks * Goopy le Grande * Hilda Berg * Baroness von Bon Bon * Djimmi the Great * Cuppet * Rumor Honeybottoms * Grim Matchstick * Wally Warbles * Birdbrain * Sally Stageplay * Werner Werman * Giant Cat * Beppi the Clown * Phantom Express * Cala Maria * Captain Brineybeard * Dr. Kahl's Robot * Dr. Kahl * The Devil * King Dice Doki Doki Literature Club * Monika * Sayori * Yuri * Natsuki Little Nightmares * Six * Nome * The Janitor * Twin Chefs * Geisha Night in the Woods * Mae * Bea * Gregg * Angus * Germ Showdown Bandit * Showdown Bandit * Lorelei Undertaker * Doc Craver * Grieves * Faceless Bandit * The Stringless Slendytubbies * Tinky Winky * Dipsy Chainsaw * Laa Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * The Guardian * Tinky Tank * Lake Dipsy * Spider Po Untitled Goose Game * Goose Hazbin Hotel * Alastor * Charlie * Angel Dust * Husk * Sir Pentious * Vaggie * Cherri Troll Games * Fredude * Freddy Kid * Doofred Special Delivery * Freddy Frostbear